1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a melting burner of vitreous silica for the production of massive vitreous silica, having within a tubular jacket one or more oxygen-fed propulsion jets which are surrounded by a hydrogen stream and beyond whose extremeties the tubular jacket extends,the burner having a device for feeding silica particles disposed laterally on it, ahead of the propulsion jets as seen in the direction of flow of the gases.
2. Discussion of Prior Art:
Melting burners of the kind described above are disclosed in the FIAT (Field Information Agency, Technical) Final Report No. 536, page 16, in which a report is given on the melting burner used by Heraeus Quarzschmelze GmbH. These melting burners serve for melting fine silica particles in a hydrogen-oxygen flame and for deposition the molten particles on a target, thus producing a massive vitreous silica body. These melting burners have proven practical, because in this manner, foreign impurities of a metallic or metal oxide nature are prevented from becoming incorporated into the massive vitreous silica bodies. The known melting burners, however, permit no adaptation of the heat flow. Additionally, the transport of the silica particles to the point at which they are fused is deficient.